Best Of Friends
by SujuSnsdShineeFreak1829
Summary: haku,sai and sakura are best friends but sakura moves to another village yea u guessed it,konoha a few years later haku and sai comes..haku and sai both falls in love with the cherry blossom friend,who will sakura choose? Hakusaku Hakuxsakura


This is hakusaku,hope you enjoy! i know not many ppl like hakusaku or heck they don't even know it exists but...oh well! for those who read this please R&R!

* * *

Sakura's Pov

"ohayo haku-kun,sai-kun!" i said cheerfully. i suddenly had a bad feeling that something is going to happen today and it's not good. "ohayo,kura-chan!" they both said grinning at me. "MUMMY,I'M GOING TO SCHOOL WITH SAI AND HAKU-KUN 'KAY! BYE MOM,LOVE YOU!" i shouted to my mom who was at the kitchen. she came out of the kitchen,kissed my cheeks,said a goodbye and went back to the kitchen to cook. i closed and locked the door as i went out to go to school. we three were the bestest bestest friend because they are my neighbour.

~after school~

"mommy,i'm home!" i shouted to my mom again as i went to my room to put my bag down and change my clothes. i went out of my room and went to the living room and laid down on the couch. "sakura,i have something...importan to tell you" my mother said her face serious. "what is it,mom?" i asked her my eyes closed. "we're moving" she said which made me open my eyes and sit up. "WHAT?!?!" i screamed. _no..no this can't be happening..no..no...i'm..i'm dreaming! nightmare! no this is not happening!_ "b..b-but that...means...le..lea..leaving h..ha-haku-kun a...and s-sai-kun" i said tears running down to my cheeks. "w-why..why?" i said sobbing. "sakura,your teacher called and said that you were really good with ninja stuff and education at the same time she says that the principal is asking me to send you to konoha,a village with very good ninjas" she said. my eyes widened,tears came rolling down my cheeks faster. i ran to my room and slammed the door then went to my bed and sobbed and cried.

"sakura,it's dinner time" my mother said softly on the other side of the door. "y-yes,o-okaa-san" i said weakly as i got off my bed and went to the kitchen to eat. i didn't have an apetite to eat,actually. "when..are we leaving?" i asked her,my eyes and face still on my plate. "the day after tomorow after school" she said looking at me worriedly. "oh..ok,tommorow i'll spend my whole day with haku and sai then.." i said taking a bit at my food then drinked a glass of water then went back to my room to sulk. i decided to go to haku and sai's house to relieve my sadness. i changed to my night clothes,packed my 'sleepover' bag,wore my sleepover bag on my back then went out of my room. "mom,i'm going to sleepover at haku's house..sai is there too" i said without looking at her and opened the door and went to haku and sai's house.

when i reached their door which was just beside us i knocked. Haku's Mom awsered the door and let me inside. "haku and sai is at haku's room" she said as she went to sit on the couch to watch tv. i went over to haku's room and knocked. haku awnsered the door and grinned at me. "hey kura-chan" he said grinning. "come on inside" he said and i went inside his room and put my bag down. "haku,i'm going to leave sound in thursday because..i'm the top ninja and top student in school and they want to send me to a village with really good ninjas" said tears rolling down my cheeks again. i heard them gasp while haku hugged me. they were all really sad and shocked,i can tell it by their faces. "s-so..tomorow's your last day here?" sai and haku asked at the same time. "y-yes" i said rubbig my eyes and got out of haku's grip and sat up straight."oh..come on let's get our mind of that and play." haku said grinning. "ok...TICKLE TIME!" sai said tickling me at the sides. "hahahaha,s-stop s-sai-kun!" i said laughing with tears in my eyes of laughing. "ha,ok!" he said smirking and drew a picture. "come on,let's sleep..i'm sleepy!" haku said yawning loudly. "hey,close your mouth before flies come in" i said snickering. sai just smirked and chuckled then went to the side of the bed facing the toilet. haku lied down at the opposite side leaving me to sleep between them.

~the next day~

"haku-kun! sai-kun! school time!" i shouted as i wore my shoes and got out of their house. "hai,hai" they said coming out of the house and closing the door. "ne,sakura-chan let's play all day today since it's going to be your last day and...go with sai to the park that has the playground after you get changed and everything,i need to do something." he said grinning at me as we walked to school. "umm,hai!" i said confused.

~after school~

"so,what is it that you are going to do that you can't tell me?" i asked raising one eyebrow to show i am confused. "it's a secret" he said grinning suspiciously. i just rolled my eyes and continue walking home with them.

~home~

when i reached my house,i went straight for my room put my bag down,change my clothes,went outside to eat and made my way to the park where sai was waiting there under our tree,drawing. "hey sai!" i said walking over to him and sitting beside him. "hey kura-chan" he said his eyes still glued to his sketch. "what are you drawing?" i asked looking at his sketch realizing that he was drawing me,him and haku. "it's for you" he said tearing the paper from his sketchpad and handing the paper to me. "thanks" i said taking the picture smiling at it.

* * *

ok that's it for 2day!! oh..sakura's mom has pink hair with silver highlights and has blue eyes. sakura's father who is at konoha has brown hair with deep green jade eyes like sakura. oh and they both are pale. haku's mom is black waist-length hair like haku and has dark red eyes while his father has caramel coloured hair with black eyes like haku. sai's parent's...you get the idea right? they are both pale and blah blah blah..lol...bye! hoped you enjoy and liked this :)


End file.
